1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrochemical cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
In line with technical advances in electronic fields, the market for various kinds of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, game machines, portable multimedia players (PMPs), MPEG audio layer-3 (MP3), smart watches, smart phones, smart pads, e-book terminals, tablet computers, and wearable devices that attach to human bodies has been rapidly growing. As such as the portable electronic device-related market continues to grow, demand for batteries suitable for use in driving portable electronic devices are also increasing.
Unlike primary batteries, which are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are chargeable and dischargeable. In particular, lithium secondary batteries have higher voltages and higher energy densities per unit weight than nickel-cadmium batteries and nickel-hydrogen batteries. Recently, research into flexible secondary batteries is also underway. Thus there remains a need for an improved electrochemical cell.